Hell Rising
by Chico Jr
Summary: The Devil is Looking for his Son
1. Goodbye My Friend

Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel

Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel

Hell Rising:

Goodbye My Friend

By Edwin M. Alicea, Jr.

Notes from the Author

*********************************************************************************************

This story takes place after the battle with Adam, but the events of Restless never happened. The characters from the show Angel are taken after the first season's finale. The story takes place in early June 2000. Special Thanks to Wesley, who's ideas and changes to this fic are better then anything I could think up, and Chris for his time.

*********************************************************************************************

Disclaimer

I am in now way associated with the producers, directors, writers, or creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

*********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes #2

Buffy and Willow had finished their first year of college. Tara had gone home to spend the summer with her family. Riley has decided to spend another month in Sunnydale, since Buffy and he are having problems, to sort out his feelings. Riley is with Giles. Anya and Xander have called it quits but she is still around. Buffy is once again leaning on Xander forcing him to do the good boyfriend thing just like it was with Angel. Now the entire Scooby Gang is back together full time. Even a neutered Spike has relented to helping the Slayer, so long as the chip is stuck in his head. The Angel crew still has no idea that it was Darla that was resurrected by Wolfram & Hart.

*********************************************************************************************

On a routine patrol of the East Side of Sunnydale Buffy and Riley have noticed a shortage of vampires and other demons. Buffy realized that the lack of opponents meant something big was on the horizon. Meanwhile the unlikely pair of Xander and Spike where patrolling the North Side of the city. Xander and Spike were in the middle of one of their petty arguments.

"You're a big help mate." Said Spike, "Always screaming like a banshee at the first sign of danger."

"Oh that hurt, especially coming from a vampire who can't even point a gun at me let alone suck me dry," Xander responded. 'God I love picking on a neutered,' he thought. "Just so you know, I plan a whole even of teasing when we get back"

Spike remained silent. He had just heard something and was trying to focus on it.

"Hey what's wrong pale face no counter," Xander yelled into Spike's ear.

Caught off guard Spike turned and looked at Xander. 'I can't wait until the chip is out of my head, he is going to be the first one I kill.' Spike thought with a smile on his face. "Would you just shut up. Something out there."

Thinking it was just a bluff Xander jumped in front of Spike. 

"Is that the best you can come up with. Man I heard better comebacks from a..." caught in mid-sentence a demon grabbed Xander from behind causing him to give off a scream that even made Spike cover his ears. The demon turned Xander around ready to bite into his jugular. Xander could do nothing but look into the purple scales, and the jagged ivory horns on the top of the demon's head.

"Aren't you going to help your friend?" the demon asked looking at Spike.

Spike reached into his leather duster for what the demon thought was a weapon. Instead Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking.

"Why should I. I want the bloke dead anyway." Spike answered smiling waving the demon on.

Amazed and trebling with fear Xander yelled out, "What! I'll give you a reason to save me. If you let me die Buffy is going to slay you."

"Oh really mate. And if I leave Sunnydale now and never return how is she going to slay me?" Spike asked blowing smoke circles into the air.

The demon could only look and wonder what the hell was going on.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. If you don't save me now you'll never be able to kill me later." Xander cried out in a last effort to save his life.

"You got a bloody good point there mate. Can't have that wanker killing my prey. Might start thinking he's the new Big Bad. Yup, its the principal of the thing." Spike justified as he flicked his cigarette away.

Spike jumped onto the demon breaking the demon's hold on Xander. The demon and Spike went at it. The demon quickly proved that it had the power advantage over the once feared vampire by throwing Spike around like a dirty shirt. Trying to even the odds Xander jumped on top of the demon to distract it. The demon simply grabbed Xander and flipped him onto Spike. Just when it seemed that both the vampire and the wisecracking teen had bought the farm the demon slumped to the ground. When the two surprised males looked up from the unconscious body lying in front of them, they saw Willow holding a taser rifle.

"That was so cool." Willow stated with a look of excitement on her face.

Back at Giles' apartment Willow was all too happy to tell of her last minute rescue of the two rivals. While the only thing Spike and Xander could do was look at the floor and then at each other.

"It was so cool I tell you." Willow said almost gitty.

"You only though it was cool because you had a taser." Xander mumbled in his defense. "What did I have, a broken neutered vampire. Why didn't I get a taser?"

"I didn't think you needed one, guess I was wrong." Giggled Riley earning him an elbow from Buffy and a death stare from Xander.

"Don't pay any attention to the whelp Red. He's just jealous cause the farm boy gave you one of his toys and left the brat out 'ta the loop, as usual. Coulda used one to, he was getting his bloody arse kicked."

Xander turned to Spike, "I didn't see you doing much better blondie!"

"I snuck up from behind and then zap. It was over." Willow continued as if Xander and Spike didn't say anything. "And those two where huddled together like to frighten puppies." Willow said ecstatically.

"We were not." Spike grunted.

"Yeah that's right. I was just comforting Spike." Xander stated in his defense.

"You were not. You little frighten sissy."

"Was too. You toothless vamp."

"Enough you two if you want to have a cat fight take it outside." Interrupted Giles. Chuckles could be heard in the background.

"How did you find them in time Will?" asked Buffy.

"Oh that I heard Xander yell from down the block." Willow replied with a smile.

"I knew it! See you do scream like a damn banshee." Spike quickly interjected.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Yelled Xander frustrated and embarrassed.

"That's all right I used to love when you screamed out loud. Especially when we were in bed." Entered Anya.

"Well I'm not sure how much of that people needed to know, especially the screaming in bed part. But I'm glad someone appreciates my vocal talent." Xander said with his typical puzzled expression.

A knock came from the door. Buffy stood up to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia were waiting. Angel looked up at her with concern etched on his face.

"Can we come in?" he asked. "It's important that we talk to everyone."

"Ah sure come on in." Buffy replied.

"Who is it Buffy?" Giles asked.

As Angel entered the room an uneasy feeling swept through the friends, especially Riley. Everyone could tell that the guests were troubled about something. Wesley could not look up from the floor and Cordelia was shaking. Upon seeing Angel however Spike got up quickly and headed out the door. Slightly confused by Spike's presence in Giles' apartment Angel could only look around for the answer.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Something is coming from the Hellmouth. And it's coming very soon." Said Wesley looking up from the floor to the face of the slayer.

"Damn it! You couldn't once come with good news could you?" Asked Xander sarcastically.

"Wait a minute how do you know that?" Willow asked nervously. She remembered the last time something came out of the Hellmouth.

"Cordelia had a vision." Angel responded.

"She ate Mexican before going to bed again didn't she?." Xander asked.

"Just hold it right there mister. What gives you the right to call me a liar? I'm a seer now, so there. Jerk!" Cordelia snapped sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're a seer. When did that happen?" asked Giles.

"What's going to come out of the Hellmouth." Asked Buffy focusing her attention on Cordelia.

"A man encased in fire." Cordelia shuttered at the memory of the figure from her vision.

"Yes. Cordelia saw a dark man stepping out of the flames of the Hellmouth. She also saw a jewel. From the description it is a large ruby about the size of a fist that encircled a center of amethyst, emerald, and a piece of black pearl." Wesley added.

"What does that mean?" Xander asked nervously.

"We don't know." Angel answered with a look of regret on his face.

Cordelia started to break down. She tried to speak but couldn't. Wesley comforted her and said, "This man seems to be evil incarnate. We know he is coming after Buffy because in the vision Buffy and the figure are battling. But the worst part is that Buffy loses the battle."

"He crucifies her." Angel added in a trembling voice.

"The hell he does!" Yelled out Xander standing up. "I didn't save her from one manic just to have her crucified by another!"

"No way. I'm not dying again!" Buffy said shaking her head.

"If you face him you will." Angel says softly. "Cordelia saw you close your eyes."

"That could mean anything." Blurted our a worried Willow.

Xander has moved to Buffy who was being hugged by Riley. "You're not going to die Buffy." Xander tells her softly. "I won't let it happen." Xander's face took on a look of stone, as he looked Buffy directly in the eyes. 

Buffy saw something in them, something she never saw in them before. There was a strength behind his eyes, a fire that she could almost see the flames of. She cupped his cheek and gave in to the urge to go to him to let him wrap his arms around her, so she did.

"That's not all." Wesley broke in. "In Cordelia's vision Buffy's fate is dependent on a heart. From what Cordelia saw it seems that this heart will decide if Buffy lives or dies."

"A heart. How's a heart supposed to determine if Buffy lives or dies." Riley says trying not to focus on Buffy and Xander. They have still not left each other's side.

"If it stops beating Buffy lives." Angels tells everyone. "In her vision Cordelia saw a heart beating when it stopped for a second she saw Buffy alive."

"It was like watching a movie, you know, like a scene where the screen is split down the middle. On one side she dies, the other side she lives." Cordelia whispered.

"Fine, then there IS a chance so we find this heart and..." Xander begins but is cut off by a tremor.

The ground began to shake. Everyone was caught off guard. Anya went underneath the coffee table. Wesley and Cordelia stood under the doorway. Everyone else, except Buffy and Xander, grabbed whatever was around him or her that looked sturdy. When the shaking began the energy released caused Xander to have a vision. The vision was of the ceremony the group used to channel the true essence of the slayer's power. The vision ended with the image of the card Xander had drawn from the deck, the HEART. Having the vision caused Xander to stiffen immediately. Buffy grabbed on to him, but he remained completely still.

After the tremor passed Cordelia looked around and said in a quiet voice, "It's starting."

Buffy let go of Xander and took charge. "Then it's time to get ready. Giles we need some background info on the person and the jewel that Cordelia saw in her vision. Cordelia tell Giles what the guy looked like." Buffy commanded.

"Right then. Wesley and Cordelia help me find something in one of these books." Giles said looking at both Wesley and Cordelia. "Willow try to see if you can find any information on that jewel on the internet based on Cordelia's description."

Riley and Xander See what weapons we have that could be of any use to us." Buffy continued her commands.

"No problem. I know somewhere where we can get more weapons if needed." Riley responded.

When Xander didn't respond Buffy turned to look at him. He was standing straight and his eyes were focused on nothing. Buffy gave him a good shake while calling his name. Xander shook his head as if to clear his mind and said, "Sure thing Buff."

"Hey you okay?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Yeah. No problem." Answered Xander as he gathered his composer.

"And you and I are going to check the Hellmouth right?" Asked Angel."

"Right." Replied Buffy whose focus was still on Xander. "Just recon though. I want to know who I'm dealing with here."

"Hey! What about me?" cried out Anya.

"Anya you can just sit there and supervise." Answered Buffy.

"I can do that." Responded Anya.

Buffy and Angel arrived at the remains of the High School. Buffy was carrying the taser rifle and Angel a broadsword underneath his overcoat, just in case. The ground began to shake once again; it was almost like the Hellmouth knew that the two heroes were outside. They quietly moved through what used to be the West Side entrance. Cautiously Buffy and Angel moved down the hall looking for any signs of trouble. Once they made it to the former place that the library's doors once stood they developed a plan, while looking into the library. There were ten vampires around a central figure. The figure was dressed in all leather and his movements were like a cat's. He was slim almost to the point of bone. Dark skin surrounded the features of his body. His eyes reminded Buffy of a large predator and the short red hair that covered his head gave him the look of evil incarnate. Suddenly the central figure turned and faced the pair who was spying on him. The slim figure then yelled at them, "Come out now. I know your back there."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and nodded before they got up. Something about the man's voice bothered Angel. Now the two ex-lovers stood up looking at the man in front of them.

"Good to see you again Angelus." The man said looking at Angel. The fact that this man knew him was a large concern to Angel. "It's even good to see you slayer, Buffy isn't it?" the man asked turning his attention to Buffy.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Angel.

"Simply Angelus. I watched as you were tortured in Hell." Replied the man while smirking. "And my lord has told me of the slayer."

"Who are you?" questioned Buffy. "And who's your lord?"

"You may call me Damien." Damien told the slayer. "And my lord is the LIGHT BRINGER." As Damien talked a vampire came out of the shadow behind Buffy catching her off guard. She managed to take the taser away from Buffy and use it against both Buffy and Angel. "Good job my pet. For that I will allow you to feed on her watcher."

At Giles' apartment Willow, Wesley, Giles, nor Cordelia have had any luck finding any information on the figure from Cordelia's vision. Xander and Riley were doing the inventory of the weapons at the gang's disposal. Riley has become upset at the time it is taking Buffy and Angel to get back.

"They should have been back by now." Riley said in a soft tone. He was trying to hide both the worry and the jealousy he felt at the situation.

"Don't worry Riley you know Buffy can take care of herself in a fight." Willow said trying to put Riley at ease.

"I bet he's not worried about her getting into a fight." Anya so observably pointed out. Riley turned toward Anya and stared directly into her eyes. "What? Its true right." Anya continued.

Xander had had enough. "Anya shove it." He said with a razor sharp edge to his voice. "If anyone else says anything that does not help Buffy and just wastes time I will beat you with a leg from Giles' coffee table. IS...THAT...CLEAR!" Xander finished looking at everyone. At their shock nods Xander said, "GOOD!"

Suddenly the images of the ceremony and the heart card flooded Xander's mind. He became dizzy and started to fall back. Riley quickly caught a hold of him."

"Hold on now. You all right." Riley asked looking down on Xander.

Xander was now seated on Giles' oversized chair. The images started to make sense to him now. Xander looked around him noticing that everyone was staring at him. He quickly focuses his thoughts on Buffy. 

He shook head and looked up at Riley. "All of a sudden I felt dizzy. It was the strangest thing I started to..." Xander then blacked out.

"Oh my." Giles said as he went over to inspect the young man. "Place him in my bedroom quickly." Ordered Giles.

Riley and Wesley picked up Xander and headed for the bedroom as Anya followed.

"What was that about?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't know. He has no fever and was fine a few seconds age." Responded Giles.

Trying to keep control Willow continued the research. Her eyes were locked onto the screen as if drawing strength from it. She had come across a drawing of a gem that fit Cordelia's description. 

"Hey guys over here. I think I found something." Willow blurted out. Riley, Wesley, and Anya had just come back from the bedroom when they notice the others standing around Willow's computer. On the screen was a picture of the jewel Cordelia had envisioned. "It's called the Heart of Power, also know as the Heart of Darkness. The outside is made from a combination of ruby and quartz, while the center is made of emerald, black pearl, and amethyst. It is said to give access to great physical and mental powers. In the right person's hands it can bring the dead back to life, control the forces of nature, and grant immortality." Willow read out loud.

"Yes, this seems to be the heart from Cordelia's vision." Giles said looking at the screen.

"Yes but in her vision, the heart stopped beating. You think it is metaphor for the gem's destruction?" asked Wesley.

"Quite right." Giles confirmed.

"Yeah but that also means the Angel and Buffy went out to spy on a guy who can control the nature." Riley stated looking right at Giles.

"Yes I know." Whispered Giles his face reflecting his worry.

"Wait a moment." Wesley broke in. "It says here that the Heart of Darkness can be destroyed thereby rendering its powers useless."

"Yeah but it also says that if one destroys The Heart that the person will be destroyed along with it." Willow interrupted her face conveying her fear.

"We have get to the Hellmouth and warn Angel and Buffy of the danger." Wesley added.

"All right everyone lets get ready. Anya here is a copy to the key to my apartment. I want you to go to Xander's and bring back anything he may need, I don't want him going anywhere until we know he's fine." Giles commanded.

"You got it." Anya quickly responded as she quickly snatched the keys from Giles' hand and head out the door.

Back at the High School a few minutes later Buffy and Angel are beginning to recover from the taser blast.

"Welcome back. I wouldn't want you to be unconscious when my Lord's son comes." Damien gloated with a smirk on his face. "He will be the one to destroy you both."

"The Light Bringer has a son?" Angel asked in a tiny voice. He and Buffy both knew that was bad.

Giles and the others are just now arriving on the scene.

"That is correct Angelus. The Light Bringer has a son and the Heart of Darkness will awaken his powers." Damien smiled during his answer.

"The Light Bringer has a son." Giles repeated from his hiding spot his voice quivering.

"Okay whose this Light Bringer and where is his son?" asked Riley.

"Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mephisto, The Devil." Called out Damien who had turned to face the group with a purely evil smile on his face. "My lord has been given many names by humans, but he is known to all his children as the Light Bringer. For he brought the true knowledge to your pitiful kind. He brought them into the light like a morning start! I will find his son shortly, and he lead the armies of his father against the GATES OF HEAVEN itself!"

Giles and the others stood up from their hiding spot at Damien's words.

"This is bad right. I mean the son of Satan that's bad." Said Cordelia looking at Wesley. All he could do is nod his head.

"Everyone now!" yelled Giles.

Suddenly all of the reinforcements lifted their hands and threw down clay spheres about the size of baseballs. Smoke started to fill the library concealing everyone from view. Angel and Buffy took advantage of the smoke screen and took out the guards that were watching over them. As Damien stared out around him all he could do is smile. He quickly disappeared into the smoke. As Damien disappeared another person entered the library. 

Another person entered the library without anybody taking note of his entrance the lone figure made his way toward the stone. He quickly took cover as close to it as possible while still trying to conceal his presence.

The smoke began to clear in a matter of moments. When the smoke had completely diffused into the air everyone looked on as Damien's left hand had Willow by the neck as he traced her cheek with his right hand.

"This is fun but I must be getting back to business." He said bringing his other hand fully around Willow's face preparing to snap her neck.

"No!" yelled out Buffy. "I you want to kill someone try me!"

"I already told you slayer, my lord's son will kill you." Damien said annoyed.

The mysterious figure that had entered the library had made it to The Heart of Darkness without being detected. In his right hand he was holding the rapier Angel had earlier. "Hey carrot top!" yelled out the figure.

Everyone turned to the new voice to see Xander standing over the Heart of Darkness with a sword over his head. Damien quickly threw Willow to the ground as he made his way toward Xander.

"Fool you'll kill yourself!" yelled Damien.

"If that's the only way to keep Buffy safe then that's what I'll do." Xander yelled back.

"The slayer will die!" Damien cried out. "The Son will see to that."

"Over my dead body!" Xander screamed as he brought the sword down on the stone.

A shockwave of energy sent everyone in the library to the floor. "You fool the energy will kill us all. Including your precious slayer!" yelled Damien.

The stone continued to send out massive amount of energy. Somehow Xander dug deep within himself and found the strength to stand up even when Buffy and Angel couldn't. He once again made it to the stone and grabbed it. 

Xander started to absorb all of the energy that the Heart of Darkness was expelling. "Not today." Xander manage to say through the pain. He then turned around and started to head for Damien staring at him like a lion would stare at its prey.

"Xander what are you doing?" yelled Buffy as she tried to make her way to him, only to be stop by Angel.

"What he has to Buffy." Angel told her. "What he has to."

All at once everyone realized the sacrifice Xander was about to make. He was going to forfeit his life so that Buffy and the rest of them could live. Xander slowly moved toward Damien his eyes never leaving Damien's. Willow was held back by Riley as Angel slowly pulled Buffy away. By the time Buffy realized what Angel was doing it was too late. "What do you think you're going to do now?" Damien asked Xander

The pain that was gripping Xander's body brought tears to his eyes. Looking at Damien Xander answered, "I'm sending you to HELL!" At that moment Xander used the strength given him by the Heart of Darkness to snap it apart.

Everyone screamed at the same time, "NOOOO!"

A surge of golden energy was released from the jewel that engulfed both Xander and Damien. As the Heart of Darkness was destroyed the energy sent both Damien and Xander flying backwards. Everyone's ears were set on fire due to the gut wrenching scream that passed Xander's lips as the pain from both the energy released and parts of the jewel shot threw his body like bullets.

Both Xander and Damien hit opposite walls with a sickening crack. Damien died on impact. Xander's body remained on the wall with his arms out stretched pointing to the sides. It gave Xander the look of being crucified. As his body slid down the wall Angel, Giles, and Riley ran over to place his body on the ground.

"XANDER!" screeched Willow, tears falling down her face. Buffy rushed to him with tears just as long, if not longer, running down her own face. Cordelia sank her face into Wesley's shoulder as he held her. No one could deny the grief that had swept over everyone at that moment. Giles tried to keep his composure but failed as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Buffy was cradling Xander's head in her arms as she kneeled on the cold ground. "Don't cry Buff." Xander said looking up at her. He gently stroked her face and said, "I hate it when you cry. At least I get to say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be all right. You hear me." Buffy told him as her emotions continued to get the best of her."

"No Buffy I'm not." Xander stated calmly as pain laced in his voice. "For you to live a heart had to stop beating remember."

"Yeah but the Heart of Power was destroyed." Willow stated matter-of-fact voice as much for her as it was for him.

"She's right so you stop talking like that." Yelled Buffy holding onto Xander.

Xander tried to smile for Buffy. "That's not the heart that had to stop beating. Remember..." Xander said trailing off as he fought for conciseness. "...the card I drew when we called on the power of the first slayer."

"Oh dear god. The HEART." Giles said as the realization hit him like a car struck by a train.

"Oh no!" stated Willow as she fell to the ground. Riley had to take on her weight as her lowered her lightly onto the floor.

All Buffy could do is kneel besides Xander crying as the full realization of his monumental decision dawned on her. 

"It's okay Buffy. This is how it has to be. You're important to the future Buff. More important than me." Said Xander as his life neared what he believed to be his end. 

"I left something for all of you back at Giles' apartment. One final gift from me to all of you. I just have one thing to say Buff. I love you Buffy Anne Summers with all my heart and soul..." Suddenly Xander's body started to shake violently on the ground. 

Everyone gasped as the saw the scene unfold in front of them. Willow began reaching for the body of her best friend. Then a bright flash of yellow light exploded from Xander's body forcing Buffy to turn away and blinding everyone. When everyone's vision was returned they saw a sight that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Only on trace of their friend remained. The only thing left was Xander's shadow burned on the concrete floor that they all stood on.

"Wha...wha...what just happen to him?" asked Willow as the fear from what she saw on the floor surfaced. 

She had seen pictures of this sort of thing but she could not remember where. Then it hit her she had seen similar images in pictures of the remnants of the people of Hiroshima and Nagasaki Japan; people vaporized in the atomic explosions that ended World War II.

The former watchers, the vampire with a soul, and the former military soldier came to the same conclusion as Willow. 

"This is horrible." Whispered Giles. 

With those comments Giles had perfectly described this night. Everyone turned his or her heads away not wanting to see the remains of their friend. Tears uncontrollably came from their eyes. Within each of their minds they each pictured a fond memory of their comrade. Images started to flow into everyone's mind like when Cordelia made peace with Xander after he paid for her prom dress, the many moments that he had made everyone smile or laugh, Xander annoying Giles in the library. 

Buffy remembered his face after he revived her in the Master's lair, how he had looked down at her like a Guardian Angel. Finally the simple image of Xander smiling and laughing himself entered everyone's mind. As those last images of Xander played out in her head Buffy finally broke down.

"XANDER!" she yelled out with her arms stretched out toward the heavens before she fainted from the shock.

*********************************************************************************************

Epilogue

All of the weary warriors entered Giles' apartment with heavy hearts. Anya was already waiting there to find out if Xander was with them. The tears had not stopped coming down even though it had now been over an hour. To Anya it seemed as if a part of them had died, and then Wesley came in and closed the door behind him. 'Where could Xander be if he wasn't with them. And why are the action as if someone died?' Anya thought. Then it struck her full force. 

"Where's Xander?" she asked slowly as a new feeling started to come forward bringing tears to her eyes.

None of them could answer her all that they could do is look at her. Finally Angel spoke up to Anya, "He's gone."

It came out only slightly above a whisper. He then walked to a video camera set on a tripod in the center of the room. He pushed the eject button and retrieved the tape that was inside the camera.

"This must be his last gift to us." Said Angel solemnly as he addressed the group. He slowly placed the tape into Giles' VCR and then hit rewind.

"Hello everyone." Was the first thing out of his lips. 

There was Xander's face looking back at his friends as if he had come back from the dead. Tears were flowing down his face. 

"If you are all watching this then it means I did what I had to, to save Buffy. Everyone knows that one day they will die, today was mine. But at least I went out the way I wanted to, making sure Buffy lived to see at least one more sunrise. I have accepted my fate today, to die so that you all can live. Just remember one thing what I did today was my choice. None of you should feel responsible in any way that's not what I want."

"For those of you wondering this is not my finally gift to you. My gift to you is permission to read my journals. I have kept them since I was nine years old. In it there are things not even Willow knows. You'll find them on the right side of my bed underneath a lose floorboard. Read them, read them all. For I give you me. You will know everything about me and who I really was. Before I go I would like to say goodbye to all of you. Ahead of you all lies a hard road. But I know that if you all stick together you'll make it through anything. I will be looking out for you from above, believe that. I love you all. You were really my family. I just in case I didn't get the chance to say this, I Love You Buffy Anne Summers. GOODBYE EVERYBODY." 

What followed the image of their dead friend was static and at the sight of that static all the emotions were released. Even the people walking by Giles' apartment could hear the weeping and the screams from within.


	2. The Staff

Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel

Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel

Hell Rising:

The Staff

By Edwin M. Alicea, Jr.

Notes from the Author

*********************************************************************************************

This story takes place season six, Dawn is now with the Gang and everything through out the season has played out except the season finale and Xander's part in the season. No Buffybot either since the whole vision thing will happen here. Also Tara has not gone through the "Brain Drain". Riley left to places unknown before Joyce's brain tumor was discovered. The story takes place in early June 2001. 

*********************************************************************************************

Disclaimer

I am in now way associated with the producers, directors, writers, or creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

*********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes #2

The story takes about a year after part one, three weeks till the year. Buffy is beginning to fall apart. Buffy now realizes she is in love with Xander. Xander was her main support when it came to slaying and staying normal, without him the darkness that surrounds her is slowly eating away at her soul and with Glory getting closer to Dawn every day she is slowly losing herself. The only reason she is still going is Dawn. The other Scoobies are worried about her. 

*********************************************************************************************

In a place full of white a single figure stands. The figure is a young man about 20 years of age. He is wearing a simple light blue T-shirt and lose fitting light blue pants covered by a large white robe. The robe is very simple though large. It has two blue lines the run from front to back going over his shoulder and light blue trimming. Another male figure approaching him on his right. The new male as two white wings that almost disappear against the coloring of the room. The first figure looks at the second before saying, "Hello Michael."

"Hello young one." The Archangel replies placing a hand on the young man's should. "I have just received word that you are to go to Earth now son." The young mans eyes become wide with excitement. However Michael shakes his head. "I am sorry but you will not being going home, at least not yet."

"Why can't I go home?" the young man says as tears threaten to fall down his face. "I miss my them so much."

"I know. I know." Michael can barely stand the like on the young man's face. "You will be sent to the desert."

"The desert?" questions the human male.

"Yes." The Archangel smiles at him. "It is my understanding that it is there that you will find you destiny, as well as learn about the family you come from." The young man looks at Michael strangely before nodding his head yes and disappearing in a flash of light. "It is time for you to leave up to your ancestors and your name young one." Michael then also disappears.

**********

The Magic Box -- Training Room

"I don't know how much more I can take Giles." Buffy tells her watcher as she sits down. She has tears flowing down her cheeks. "Glory keeps getting closer to Dawn and I know I can't stop her. Plus the anniversary of..." The slayer can't finish as she places her head into her hands and begins to quietly sob.

Giles is at her side in a moment encircling her in his arms. She leans on him as her body shakes. The watcher has never seen his charge this way before, and it scared him. "There may be a way for you to gain the strength need to face what's coming?" the young woman looked at him not needing to say anything. "It's a vision quest. It might provide you with answers with how to deal with everything you've faced this year. And may also provide us with a way to stop Glory."

"Where do we have to have this vision quest?" asks the slayer.

"First of all, it's not we just you." the older man tells her. "And there is a holy place out in the desert. You can go on the vision quest there."

"I can't leave Dawn unprotected." Buffy states.

"We can take her with us, or perhaps leave her with Willow and Tara." Responds the Englishman.

"I'd feel better if we take her." Says the blond slayer looking down.

"Of course Buffy." Giles tells her as he tightens his hug we can leave tomorrow.

**********

Later at the Summers Home

Buffy is in her room packing for the trip when she sees a worn spiral notebook on top of her nightstand. She reaches for it and holds it to her chest. "You going to take one with you?" questions Dawn from the door.

The slayer looks at her sister before placing it the notebook in her bag and answering, "Yeah. I feel like he's close by when I have one."

The teenager gives her big sister a sympathetic smile. "I know. Willow's the same way." Says Dawn softly. "You know it's funny. I know I never meet Xander, but between the memories the monks gave me and his journals I really miss him." Buffy gives her little sister her own sympathetic smile. "Can you read me an entry?"

The older sister pats her bed signaling Dawn to sit down while she reaching for the notebook she place in her bag. "Let's see her. Let me find a good one." States the slayer flipping through the pages. "Here's my favorite."

__

I saw Buffy again finally. After the entire summer being Buffyless. She was at the bronze and was pretty down about some shank vampire bitch named Sunday, or Banana, or Vanilla, something to do with ice cream. All I know is that who ever that bitch was she hurt Buffy. That pissed me off me then words can describe. Buffy kept going on about not being good enough for college, betting this vampire, life. I couldn't believe it. She sounded so defeated. I sure if I would have found the bitch I would tie her to a cross and slowly dump her into a pool of holy water while the sun came up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I told Buffy how I feel. At least about her being my hero. I couldn't tell her everything, I'm just not strong enough. My speech did the trick cause I could see the old fire in Buffy again. She ending up kicking that shank's ass and turning her into low-grade fertilizer. Tonight showed me one thing though. That is I have to protect Buffy. She really is just a girl with too much to handle. I'll do what I can to protect her from what she does and the world. Well that's it for today J. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

The X-Man

Buffy closes the notebook and places it back in her bag. She can remember Xander's 'You're My Hero' speech as if he said it yesterday. The blond woman lets out a sigh. Looking up at Dawn Buffy quickly changed gears, "You finish getting you bag together?" the teen nods her head yes.

********

The Magic Box -- The next day

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" asks Willow sitting at the table while Buff and Dawn wait for Giles.

"Don't really know." The slayer answers honestly. "Mostly by tomorrow maybe the day after."

"What do you want us to do?" questions Tara who's sitting across from her girlfriend.

"Nothing really." Replies the head Scooby. "Just lay low. I don't want Glory coming after any of you."

Giles and Anya come out of the back with Giles giving instructions to his employee. "Now if the 'Eye of Newt' or any of the other merchandise run out her is the numbers of our suppliers." The watcher hands the ex-demon a least of five numbers. "The first is for all biological merchandise. The second are the powders. Third are the potions, and make sure to delute the love potions..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know this already." Anya states annoyed. "Hello I'm Miss Inventory remember." She looks at the numbers and frowns. "What are the fifth one? I know the forth is the hospital."

"The fifth is my cellular phone number."

"Oh. Okay I've got everything now go." Says the woman pushing the three travelers out of the store. "I have money to take from customers."

*********

California Desert

Giles finished his little dance, which made Dawn giggle, seeing the watching doing the hokey pokey almost made Buffy giggle. Now both the watcher and the sister were waiting at the car while Buffy followed a mountain lion. "  
So where we going kitty?" asks the young woman to the large cat. Of course the cat didn't answer, it just kept walking. "You're a real conversationalist." After walking for what seemed like hours the two unlikely travel companions come to a fire. Looking around Buffy spotted a large turned over log to sit on. The cat continue on its way leaving the slayer behind. She started to feel the cold in the air grow as time went on. Pulling her long coat against her to keep the cold away only provide to be futile. The cold begins to force her eyes close. The fire she was sitting in suddenly expanded in an explosive ten feet high. The explosion snaps Buffy's eyes open. The slayer then notices a figure move behind the flame. "Who's there!"

"You've come seeking strength." States a the first slayer.

"Yes." Replied Buffy. "I need the strength to defeat Glory."

"No." responds the first slayer. "You seek the strength to live."

Caught off guard by the first slayer's comment Buffy is silent for a few moments. "Yes." She admits. "I'm barely hanging on. I don't think I'll be able to stop Glory."

"Your strength will return with your HEART." Says the first slayer.

"My strength will return with my heart?" question Buffy.

"Your strength will return with your HEART." Repeats the first slayer before disappearing behind the flame into thin air.

"Great! Just Great!" screams the blond in frustration. She turns around and head in the direction she hopes that Giles and Dawn are.

*********

Somewhere in the Middle East

After two days of wandering the desert the young man in white and blue felt himself being pulled in one direction. He came upon a mountain that seemed to scream power. It was not the size of the mountain that gives it it's power, but rather what happens around it. The sun seem to shine brighter on this mountain giving it a richer color then the rest of the area. The clouds that seem to touch the top seemed larger and have a life of their own. The young man can feel himself being pulled toward the mountain. He begins to climb the face of the might rocky looking for the best and safest way to the summit. He reaches a path carved out of the mountain that leads to the top. The young man doesn't stop to rest even after three hours of climb for he feels the need to continue overcome his need to rest. When he finally reaches the top he discovers that it is enclosed. He enters the enclosure through a tight crevice. 

The enclosure is open at the top now revealing the night sky. The stone walls reach at least twenty feet into the air. The entire space is as black as the night sky. Looking around the young man see nothing, but feels himself being pulled forward. Before he can take a step a fire explodes in front of him, in the center of the enclosure. He stands in awe as he sees a frail bush with a large stick, or branch in the center on fire. What is more neither the bush nor the stick was burning. 'It can't be.' The young man's mind says to him.

"Remove your sandals. You stand on holy ground." Says a voice that comes from nowhere yet is everywhere. The bass in the voice goes through the young man giving him a test of the power of the speaker.

"Who...who...who are you?" the young man asks frighten almost sure of the answer.

"I have had many names." The voice speaks. "I have been known as Yahweh, Elohem, and Jehovah. I am the GOD of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob."

"Oh my GOD." The young man says softly as he rushes to throw off his sandals behind him.

"I have called you to me today for I have work for you to do."

"What is it that my GOD asks me to do?" the young man responds still in awe.

"You shall go onto this mortal world and protect from those who would shake to harm it. You shall face hellgods, demons and men alike."

"How can I face them my LORD. I am but a normal man."

The flame erupts in anger at the young man's statement. "Do you question your God's judgment?" The young man takes several steps back until he hits a stone wall the keeps him from retreating farther. "You were born to protect this world as you are name, 'Protector of the World.' You shall go onto the Mouth of Hell with the tool I gave to your ancestor." At the last sentence the flame around the stick in the center of the bush changed color. The flame now had a soft blue light to it. "Receive your destiny SON of the SONS of MOSES. Receive his staff Alexander."

'My ancestor was Moses.' Alexander says to himself as he walks toward the staff. "The Staff of Moses." He says out loud. When Alexander touches the staff he is meet with the vision of a dark skinned and black hair in a red robe, much like his own, leading a group of people into the desert.

"Go onto the Mouth of Hell and work my wonders. Protect all of my creations." The voice of god says as the fire around the bush slowly disappears.

*********

Sunnydale City Limits -- Three days later

"I'm home."

*********

Outside of Summers Home

Buffy is on the porch walking down the stairs onto the lawn. "Dawn I be right back. I'm just going to see Giles real quick." She yells to the open door with her sister standing under the doorway.

"I can take care of myself you know." Dawn yells back a bit annoyed.

"Dawn don't..." the slayer starts to say but stops when she hits someone. Turning around to she who she walked into and stops dead in her tracks. It was Glory.

"I tried to be nice and ask for the key, but you just wouldn't give it to now would you." The hellgod states.

"Dawn get in the house!" the young woman yells.

"Buffy..." Dawn tries to argue

"Dawn..." Buffy gets out before Glory backhands her onto the porch.

"So now I'm done being miss nice and decided to change my tactics." Glory says as if she wasn't interrupted. "You see I'm going to beat your sister to death while you watch and tell me where my key is." The crazy blond moves toward the house as Buffy begins to stand.

"Dawn RUN!" screams Buffy taking her fighting stance.

"That's right Dawn R..." Glory starts to taunt until she hits a force field protecting the house. "What the hell is this?"

The hellgod moves her hands along the invisible wall. She lifts her hand and strikes the force field thinking that she'll punch a hole through it. When her fist slams into the force field she is thrown back from the shock wave that occurs. "What kind of magic is this?"

"This is the power of God." States Alexander as he comes from the side of the house. The three woman turn to look at the source of the voice. Buffy and Dawn gasp in surprise while Glory looks on unimpressed.

"And who are you?" asks the crazy god.

"The name's Alexander." The young man says smiling. "Xander to my friends." Buffy starts to tear up as Xander moves in front of Glory. His hair is longer, but it's him. He holds up the staff and says, "This is the Staff of Moses." I have been sent here to protect this world. I'll give you one chance Glory, leave now and don't come back and you can still breathe."

"I'm so scared." Glory smirks. "Get out of the way boy."

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have to. Bare with me because this is going to sound corny." Xander lifts the staff into the air. "Behold the power of God." He slams the staff into the ground. From the staff wind starts to blow. Gentle at first but it quickly begins to gain strength. Using the staff Xander focuses the winds on Glory.

"Nice trick." Glory nods at Xander. "But you're going to have to do better then that."

"Don't worry I will." The young man says. A silver light is emitting from the staff. The same silver light starts to cover Glory as she screams in pain.

"What are you doing?" screams the hellgod. Her body can be seen morphing to that of Ben.

"I'm recreating the balance you screwed up." He responds. The light grows brighter completely covering the combined bodies of Glory and Ben. When the light fades Ben is standing there in Glory's dress causing a giggle to come out of Xander.

"What happened?" asked the young doctor looking at his body.

"I gave you your life back." Xander said smiling. "Now go and enjoy it."

"Is it permanent?" the twenty-four asked.

"I don't know?" Xander confessed. "But if something happens and she starts to come back out let me know." The young doctor smiles and runs into the yard hoping to get back to his meager living conditions and change before anyone else can see him.

"Xander?" she asks softly so wanting to believe it's him, but not being able to do so. He turns around and smiles at the slayer.

"Hey Buff. I'm home." The young man says simply trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, but the glint of tears in his eyes gives him away. He opens his arms and the young woman jumps into them. They hold on to each other as if trying to hold on to a dream. The slayer cried into his robe not able to hold back her emotions, while he cried into her hair.

"Don't...leave...me...again." she tells him in between the tears.

He tightens his grip on her at her words before responding, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy confesses. Xander pulls away from her in surprise. She takes one look at his face and can see the question there. She nods her head yes. He descends on her mouth giving her a soft but passionate kiss.

The young man looks up and asks, "And who is that?" looking at Dawn.

"I'm Dawn." The teenager responds shyly.

"You're the one I've heard so much about." Xander states earning confused looks from the two sisters.

"You've heard of Dawn?" questions Buffy.

"Yeah." He answers simply. "She's the key. I was sent to keep the world safe so I have to keep her safe. Besides want kind guy would I be if I let such a cute girl get hurt?"

"You think I'm cute?" asks Dawn in a very timid way.

"You betcha." Xander responds. "I mean if I was still sixteen your sister..." he tries to get out but an elbow to the ribs stops him. "Would still be on the top of my list." Buffy smiles in approval of his comment while Dawn giggles. "So where is everyone?"

"Everyone should be at the 'Magic Box." Replies Dawn. "They're going to be so happy to see you."

"Yeah." Confirms Buffy. "You might even scare Spike to death, if he wasn't already dead that was." She turns to him and sees an evil smile on his face and the gleam in his eye that she missed so much.

"Dead you say. Spike you say. Let's go say hi." He tells them rubbing his hands together and smirking.

********

The Magic Box

The gang is talking to one another around the table in the back of the shop.

"Anything?" asks Giles rubbing his nose.

"No." answers Willow a little dejected. Tara squeezes her hand in comfort.

"Not a bloody thing." barks out Spike. "Where's the slayer all ready?" As if on cue, Buffy and Dawn walk into the shop. "It's about bloody time."

"Not now Spike." Yells out Buffy as she heads to the back.

"What bug crawled up her butt?" asks the blond vampire.

"Glory." Answers Dawn. Willow looks to the back to the doorway leading to the training room worried.

"Maybe I should go in and..." begins the red head until a scream from the slayer stops her.

"Spike get in here." She screams. The vampire smiles to himself until she continues, "I need something to hit."

The vampire's smile dies on his lips and he turns to Willow, "Maybe you should talk to 'er Reds."

"Um...I think I'll stay here." Willow replies. Dawn is trying her damnest not to laugh. Giles and Tara she her trying to control herself and know something's up.

"How bout you Rupes?" Spike asks.

"No thank you. I'd rather stay conscious." Giles answers the vampire.

"SPIKE!!!!" screams Buffy again.

Spike swallow as he heads to the trainer room.

"Best of luck." Giles calls out to him. The vampire turns around and glares at the watcher. "I do hope she bloody sends him through the bloody wall." The watcher comments as the vampire disappears through the doorway.

As soon as Spike steps through the threshold he jumps back screaming in fear. The gang, except for Dawn who is laughing her head off, turns to look at the vampire. "It's a bloody ghost!" yells Spike backing away from the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" question Giles. Spike gets up and points to something behind the doorway.

"Spike if there was a ghost in the shop don't you think..." Willow begins before someone jumps out from where the vampire was pointing.

"BOO!" yells Xander causing everyone to lookup and scream. Anya falls out of her chair, Giles jumps back and loses his glasses, while Willow and Tara squeeze each other tightly. The gang can hear laughter from Xander, Dawn, and Buffy. Willow looks up at the person who scared her. What she sees is her childhood friend returned from the dead laughing at them.

"Xander?" she asks slowly and softly. Se looks up and smiles at her.

"That's my name." He responds.

"It can't be." The red head shakes her head. "We saw you die."

"It's me Will. Who else do you know that looks this good?" He asks smiling. Seeing that she is still too afraid to believe him he changes strategies. "Okay I see I'm going to have to bring out the big guns. It's not Christmas, but what the hell." As he finished Xander begins to do the 'Snoopy Dance.' The dance causes Dawn to laugh harder and the rest of the gang to look at the young man like he was out of his mind. But the dance did the trick.

"XANDER!" screams Willow as she runs around the table to him. Xander envelops the small woman in his arms. With his robe on it looks like Willow disappears into the hug. The witch cries tears of joy in Xander's arms. She tries to say something but can't. Slowly the gang makes it's way to Xander hugging him and Willow since she won't let go of him, this of course causes him to laugh. After re-introductions are made and more tears shed Xander stands next to Buffy with her arms around his waste his left arm around her and his left arm holding Willow.

"Glory?" blurts out Anya as she jumps up. Everyone turns to face her. "What? I'm glad Xander's back, but we still have to stop Glory. I for one don't want to die." She says sitting back down.

"She's right." States Giles. "We still have to find a way to stop her and keep Dawn safe.

"Well actually..." Xander starts but is interrupted by Dawn.

"The staff!" the teenager yells.

"Excuse me?" asks a confused watcher.

"Xander, he used the staff to turn Glory into Ben." The young brunette replies.

"Into Ben?" asks the watcher rubbing his glasses now.

"Yeah." Admits Xander. "You see Glory was Ben. She was confined into his body when he was born. I reset the balance that keep Ben in control."

"How?" asks the red headed witch.

"With the staff."

"With this thing?" Spike asks heading for the staff.

"Don't!" yells Xander, but it was too late. The vampire grabbed the staff and his hands immediately became engulf in flames.

"OH BLOODY 'ELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spikes screams running around the store yelling, "Someone put me out." Anya runs to the back and gets a bucket or water from the sink. She returns and throws the water over Spike putting out the fire and soaking the bottle blond vampire. "Damn it woman. I said put me out not drown me."

"Your point?" questions the ex-demon confused. Shaking their head the gang turns toward Xander who is looking over the staff.

"This is the Staff of Moses." He explains holding it out. "As in parting the Red Sea Staff of Moses. One of the most sacred objects in history, so extremely bad for VAMPIRES."

The vampire looks at his hands then back out the Xander before saying, "I can see that you wanker."

"The Staff of Moses." States Giles awed by the artifact. "Where did you find it."

"Sinai." Responds the young man. "In the Burning Bush"

"You were at Sinai and saw the Burning Bush." Says Willow looking at her childhood friend with wide eyes.

"Yup. Even talked to the big gal up stairs." He tells the group pointing up.

"I knew it!" yells out Anya.

"You knew I was at Sinai?" questions Xander.

"No." she shrugs off his comment. "That God was a woman."

"Oh." Everyone said before laughing.

"That's not all." Says Xander breaking everyone out of his or her laughs. "Turns out I'm related to Moses and was sent to protect the world."

"Related...Moses...World" Willow tried to grasp those concepts.

Turning serious, in an instant, Xander states to the group, "God sent me here to stop Glory because I'm going to need some help."

"Help?" asks Buffy.

"Yeah." He says softly. "First we have to go to LA and get the others including Faith. Then we head to Bethlehem."

"Bethlehem?" asks Giles.

"We have to go to Israel?" questions Tara finally speaking up.

"No." Xander tells them shaking his head. "Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania." Dawn repeats. "We have to go to Bethlehem Pennsylvania. Why?"

"That's were the Son is going to raise."

**********

Bethlehem, Pennsylvania

Images play out in a young man dreams, men and women being tortured, beaten, raped and killed. The young man starts to shake in his sleep as the dreams continue. He sees a young woman with blond hair being choked to death by him. He can feel his power as he breaks her body as well as her spirit. He begins to enjoy the feeling when he sits up in his bed breathing heavy, sweat pouring off his body.

"No." he says to himself. "I'm not a monster. I'm better then that. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not. I'm not..."


End file.
